RuneScape
If you're looking for RuneScape - The Battle of Lumbridge, RuneScape - The Bird and the Beast, or RuneScape - Tuska Comes, click on their name as they have separate playlists and therefore separate pages! If you're looking for RuneScape: Member Adventures, due to issues with Wikia, the name has to be formatted differently in the page's name, so you can find that here! RuneScape is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game. The series includes videos of new non-member quests, holiday events, and most normal updates. Though it was weekly during its run, Falkuz would occasionally skip weeks with bad or insignificant updates. Like with FridAy-QWorlds, Falkuz initially said that he hated RuneScape and didn't know why he played it other than feeling obligated to make videos; however, his opinion on this has changed over the years and he now likes the game and simply dislikes the company behind it. Also similar to FridAy-QWorlds, Falkuz recorded during typing for the first few videos, but starting at the video RuneScape and AQWorlds News he now pauses while typing so the videos are much shorter and smoother. In April 2016, RuneScape released a new game client, "NXT," that allowed much better graphics. However, unfortunately, JaGEx's claims that it would run better on every single computer were complete lies, as Falkuz's computer, which could run normal RuneScape (along with games like Skyrim) with little to no issues, lagged even on nearly minimum settings on NXT. He disabled it and rarely used it for anything in the series afterwards. (The client also didn't work well on his newer laptop, but it wasn't quite as bad as before, and now on his new''est'' laptop it just has some framerate issues sometimes.) Later, when JaGEx released Dimension of the Damned, there was no normal way to play it with the Java client, so Falkuz's first episode was stuck in NXT mode. The game ran fine in terms of FPS and the like, but many other glitches made the gameplay confusing, annoying, and generally unpleasant. A week later, when he made another episode, he found a way to use the Java client and actually enjoyed the game very much more, and was angry that JaGEx purposely forced a broken client that caused him to miss out on all the rewards. Coincidentally, the 100th video in the series was celebrating a milestone of RuneScape as well, being Gower Quest! (Not in this video though!). To celebrate, Falkuz went through an overview of every previous video in the series just for fun, saving the actual Gower Quest itself for the next video. By the end of it, he had officially decided he would not do the same for the 200th video - however, if he ever returns to making videos actively, reaches the 200th RuneScape video milestone, and catches it, he will try going over videos #101-#199 after all. Description Quests, holidays, relatively important updates, and more holidays! Videos *RuneScape - New Quest - Demon Slayer *RuneScape - New Quest - The Death of Chivalry *RuneScape - Christmas 2013 - Up to Snow Good (Part 1) *RuneScape - Christmas 2013 - Up to Snow Good (Part 2) *RuneScape - Christmas 2013 - Up to Snow Good (Part 3) *RuneScape - Christmas 2013 - Up to Snow Good (Part 4) *RuneScape - New Tutorial - Ashdale *RuneScape - Treasure Hunter *RuneScape - New Quest - A Shadow over Ashdale (Part 1) *RuneScape - A Shadow over Ashdale (Part 2) *RuneScape - A Shadow over Ashdale (Part 3) *RuneScape and AQWorlds News *RuneScape - Halloween 2014 - Death's Door *RuneScape - Halloween 2014 - Death's Door rewards *RuneScape - Thanksgiving 2014 - Turkey Hide and Seek *RuneScape - Christmas 2014 - Festive Cheer Week 1 *RuneScape - Christmas 2014 - Present Delivery Day 2 *RuneScape - Christmas 2014 - Present Delivery Day 3 *RuneScape - Christmas 2014 - Present Delivery Day 4 *RuneScape - The Ritual of the Cracker *RuneScape - Christmas 2014 - Present Delivery Day 5 (IMPORTANT ONE) *RuneScape - Christmas 2014 - The Giant Cracker Opens! *RuneScape - Christmas 2014 - Present Delivery Day 6 *RuneScape - Christmas 2014 - Present Delivery Day 7 *RuneScape - Christmas 2014 - SNOWVERLOAD (and Present Delivery Day 8) *RuneScape - Christmas 2014 - Present Delivery Day 9 *RuneScape - Christmas 2014 - The Third Opening *RuneScape - Christmas 2014 - Present Delivery Day 10 *RuneScape - Christmas 2014 - The Snowstormer Cape *RuneScape - Christmas 2014 - Snowboarding Finale! *RuneScape - Christmas 2014 - Mega Finale Video *RuneScape - Christmas 2014 is Over and... Something's Coming? *RuneScape - Valentine's Day 2015 - Rose Petals *RuneScape "News" - Tuska, Zemouregal, and a Clock *RuneScape News - Dimension of Disaster (and The Nexus) *RuneScape - Easter 2015 - Easter Eggs-periments (Part 1) *RuneScape - Easter 2015 - Easter Eggs-periments (Part 2) *RuneScape News - Robots and Bank Tabs *RuneScape News - Improved Looting *RuneScape News - Minigame Spotlight and Death's "Buyback" *RuneScape News - Goblin Raids and More Death *RuneScape - Lumbridge Beach! *RuneScape - 4th of July 2015 *RuneScape - Tuska Falls (so does Jagex's reputation) and Beach Rewards *RuneScape - Four New Rewards! (and Strength training!) *RuneScape - KITTIES! (Big Kitties, specifically!) *RuneScape - Secret Deckchair Rest! *RuneScape - The Drop Ends (also POH Styles) *RuneScape - Fist of Guthix Updated! (New Rewards, Better Gameplay!) *RuneScape - Quiet Week *RuneScape - They Lied Again (Oops, I mean, The Light Within) *RuneScape - Bye, Clawdia! *RuneScape - Lord of Vampyrium and Elvarg Buff *RuneScape - Prifddinas Waterfall Fishing and... DarkScape!? *RuneScape - Virtual Levelling and Some F2P-ening *RuneScape - Invasion of Graphically-Updated Falador *RuneScape - Falador Invasion Rewards and Halloween TOMORROW! *RuneScape - Halloween 2015 - Gauntlet of Souls *RuneScape - Gauntlet rewards and The Raptor comes to town *RuneScape - Celebration of Fire (Remember, Remember!) *RuneScape - The Ripper Demons... and 15th Birthday Contest! *RuneScape - Camel Warriors and The Raptor's Outfits *RuneScape - Acheron Mammoths (and no turkeys...) *RuneScape - Thanksgiving 2015 - Turkey Hide and Seek... Again *RuneScape - Christmas 2015: ANOTHER Month of Christmas! *RuneScape - Christmas 2015 - The Pinch Who Stole Christmas: For Your Ice Only *RuneScape - Master Quest Cape and More Defenders *RuneScape - Christmas 2015 - The Pinch Who Stole Christmas: Live and Let Slide *RuneScape - Beneath Cursed Tides! *RuneScape - Christmas 2015 - The Pinch Who Stole Christmas: License to Chill *RuneScape - Beneath Cursed Tides (Part 1) *RuneScape - Beneath Cursed Tides (Part 2) *RuneScape - Christmas Quest Finale *RuneScape - Christmas 2015 - The Pinch Who Stole Christmas: Quantum of Solstice *RuneScape - Christmas 2015 - Mega Finale Video *RuneScape - 15th Birthday! *RuneScape - Graphical and Technical Updates (and noooo RS Classic.) *RuneScape - More members' stuff, yippee *RuneScape - Invention and THE TREE LIVES *RuneScape - Sliske's Scoreboard *RuneScape - Nomad's Valentine *RuneScape - The Mimic Failed (also really uneventful week) *RuneScape - F2P Extravaganza! *RuneScape - DarkScape is closing. What did you expect? *RuneScape - Tales of the God Wars *RuneScape - Preparing to Ent--WOW THIS LAG *RuneScape - Easter 2016 - Sliske's Chocolate Factory (Part 1) *RuneScape - Easter 2016 - Sliske's Chocolate Factory (Part 2) *RuneScape - Easter 2016 - Sliske's Chocolate Factory (Part 3) *RuneScape - Chronicle, Book of Legends That I Didn't Notice *RuneScape - The Heart Opens *RuneScape - Mounts and a New God General!!! *RuneScape - A week of patches and a month of vampires! *RuneScape - Less Rats, More Vampires *RuneScape - NXT is here! And... disappointment. *RuneScape - MEGa May's Mysteries *RuneScape - Boss Familiars and a Sock Puppet *RuneScape - The Barrows Sister!? *RuneScape - Free Duelling and a Summer of Fun!!! *RuneScape - Pretty much nothing at all. *RuneScape - Gower Quest! (Not in this video though!) *RuneScape - Gower Quest (Part 1: CabbageMUD) *RuneScape - Gower Quest (Part 2: The Black Hole) *RuneScape - Gower Quest (Part 3: Dialogue, Dialogue, Dialogue) *RuneScape - Gower Quest (Part 4: Dis-dishonor among Thieves) *RuneScape - Gower Quest (Part 5: Intense Training) *RuneScape - Gower Quest (Part 6: It Always Goes Bad) *RuneScape - Gower Quest (Part 7: Titan Fall) *RuneScape - Telos is angry! *RuneScape - 4th of July 2016 *RuneScape - Summer Beach 2016 "Vacation Album" *RuneScape - Halloween 2016: Invention of Disaster (Part 1 - Chatter and Splatter) *RuneScape - Halloween 2016: Invention of Disaster (Part 2 - Ungodly Creation) *RuneScape - Cel--Never Mind. BIRTH of Fire *RuneScape - Catching up! (Part 1) *RuneScape - Catching up! (Part 2) *RuneScape - Catching up! (Part 3) *RuneScape - Return of Bounty Hunter and Return of the Mimic *RuneScape - Exploring the Updated Forinthry Dungeon *RuneScape - Children of Mah (with PICTURES!) *RuneScape - Thanksgiving 2016 - Turkey Hide and Seek... Again Again *RuneScape - Premier Club and Patches *RuneScape - Christmas 2016 - Another Another Month of Christmas? *RuneScape - Frostworld Opens! *RuneScape - Christmas 2016 - Frostworld! Episode 1 (Part 1) *RuneScape - Chri--oh wait, nope, just a members' update. *RuneScape - Sliske's Endgame (which I'll talk about next week!) *RuneScape - Christmas 2016 - Frostworld Episode 2 *RuneScape - Where's Falkuz at!? *RuneScape - WHERE'S FALKUZ!? (also, Deathbeard's Demise!) *RuneScape - This isn't even an update video. (but it's a really cool glitch) *RuneScape - Sliske's Endgame *RuneScape - Memorial to Guthix *RuneScape - Deathbeard's Demise (already over) + New Soul Reaper Rewards *RuneScape - Nex: Angel of Death *RuneScape - Valentine's Day 2017 *RuneScape - The "Re-Invention" of Shield of Arrav *RuneScape - Valentine's 2017 Part 2: Sprites-B-Gone! *RuneScape - Skillcape Perks! *RuneScape - Back to the Freezer and Devotion Sprite Hunt *RuneScape - The Crater Retaken (and cool Wardrobe Update!) *RuneScape - Ninja Team Week (AKA Patch Week) *RuneScape - Agents of Fury, New RuneSpan Rewards *RuneScape - Mysteries of the Swamp (another fun glitch!) *RuneScape - Imp Catcher Remake! *RuneScape - Introducing UnScape! *RuneScape - The Gemstone Dragons *RuneScape - Easter 2017: The Cotton Tales (+Spring Fair info!!) *RuneScape - Twitch Prime Deal *RuneScape - New Achievements System and Building the Fair! *RuneScape - A (kinda) quick overview of the Spring Fair! *RuneScape - Shattered Worlds (Part 1) *RuneScape - Shattered Worlds (Part 2: Worlds 1-15!) *RuneScape - Charity Event: Defender of the Mind! *RuneScape - Skyboxes!!! and Plenty of XP Coming! *RuneScape - Lazy Devs Week *RuneScape - The final weekly video! (basically a channel update, sort of) *RuneScape - Menaphos Information and FREE MEMBERSHIP WEEKEND! *RuneScape - The Previous Month: The Bad, the Good, and the Ugly-ish *RuneScape - Build-a-Beach... F2P EDITION!! *RuneScape - Dune Fractures (Treasure Hunter beach event) *RuneScape - Future, Far and Near! *RuneScape - Summer Beach 2017!!! *RuneScape - Summer Beach Heat Wave (and some F2P-ified stuff!) *RuneScape - Skilling Outfit and MORE F2P-IZING! *RuneScape - Shattered Worlds Balance, Livid Farm Improvements, and MORE F2P-ificating! *RuneScape - Achievements Batch 2 and Balthazar's Big Raffle *RuneScape - "Bond Adventures" Trailer Thingy *RuneScape - The Beach Leaves (with no warning) and Boss Drop Collections *RuneScape - Witch's House becomes F2P!!! *RuneScape - Skillchips, the Lost Grove Arrives, and an Exciting Future! *RuneScape - Customer Support Week (again?) and Gielinorian Giving (again?) *RuneScape - The ULTIMATE F2P-IRIZING UPDATE! *RuneScape - NovtumberFest! (this video is totally on time) *RuneScape - The Dimension of the Damned Opens! (but only in NXT) *RuneScape - Dimension of the Damned (Part 1) *RuneScape - Patch Week and Ghostweave *RuneScape - Dimension of the Damned (Part 2) *RuneScape - Halloween Quest arrives! FINALLY. *RuneScape - Halloween 2017 - Ghost Stories of Gielinor *RuneScape - Revolution and Quest List Improvements *RuneScape - Going Like Clockwork (Pre-Christmas Collection Event) *RuneScape - The Combat Pets Arrive! *RuneScape - Ribbon Rework, Winter Weekends, Dave's Delight *RuneScape - A Festive First Week *RuneScape - A Patch-Filled First Week *RuneScape - Christmas Spirit Continues! (The event will be in the NEXT video) *RuneScape - Christmas 2017 - The G-Nome Project *RuneScape - Christmas/CHANNEL Mega Finale Video 2017 *RuneScape - Twitch Prime free membership deal returns, and so does THE BEACH! *RuneScape - Halloween 2018 Week 1 - 'Til Death Does Us Fart